The present invention pertains to locks and, particularly, a lock adapted for use in a prison cell.
In prison cells incorporating vertically swinging-type doors, typical lock systems incorporate a sliding deadbolt lock mounted within the door, the key operated lock has a bolt which travels into the opening formed in the door jamb for captively holding the deadbolt preventing the door to be opened. U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,167 discloses a prison lock system incorporating this type of conventional lock. When such locks are opened, it is possible for a prisoner to insert foreign material into the bolt receiving slot thereby preventing the relocking of the door without first clearing the foreign material. Also, such locks must be carefully designed to prevent tampering with the locking mechanism itself. The conventional sliding deadbolt locks of this type are not self-locking and always require a control operation by a guard in ofder to secure the cell door.